Unforgettable Summer
by Aver.G
Summary: One Hot summer changed their lives forever. Archieronnie. Varchie
1. Chapter 1

Before summer begins, Betty made it clear that she is over Archie for good.

"I'm really over Archie for good," Betty said.

"Well, you said that tons of time and then you fell into his arms again every time he's all miserable and need you," Kevin making a point.

"But I'm really over him this time; I realize that we are better as friends. Like people always say, there are plenty of fishes in the sea," she said.

"Whatever you feel Betty, I support you one hundred percent. Not saying that Archie's an ass for not seeing how amazing you are but you really do deserve better. Like I always said, Romeo and Juliet are an exception, not the rule," Veronica state trying to make her best friend feel better.

"You're right and this is summer is the time I'm going to reinvent myself. My parents are taking me to Europe for the summer; they have a job that needs to be done there," she said happily. How about you Kevin? What are your summer plans?"

"I don't know, probably hang around town, do things—you know," he said.

"Good, we can hang out because I'm staying in Riverdale for the summer," Veronica said.

Betty turns to Veronica and gave her a confused look, "Wait, I thought you're going back to New York for the summer," Betty said.

"Yeah, I was planning to but then you know; everything is crowded there with old fake friends and enemies. I'm really not up for that. This summer I want peace in my own solitary and maybe hang out with my gay best friend," she said happily.

"V, I don't know how to say this but I have my summer all planned out with someone you don't know—doing you know—so—," he said guiltily

"What?! You're ditching me for your boyfriend this summer?" Veronica said trying to look offended. "I don't even know you have a boyfriend."

"Well he's not my boyfriend and I haven't told anyone, including Betty. I'm afraid that I might jinx whatever we had which I don't know what it is," Kevin said. "I'm so sorry Veronica, I hope you understand," he apologizes.

"Hey, it's okay, totally understand. Then I'll just spend the summer alone then," she sighs.

"No you're not," Betty tries to comfort her. "Archie and Jughead are staying."

Veronica rolled her eyes and groans, "what will I ever do with them both."

Kevin is smirking at her, "Kevin I know what you're thinking. Eww gross," she said cringing and he laughs.

"It's okay, I'll think of something to do for the summer alone."

* * *

Veronica is sitting in one of the booths reading the bell jar while sipping her chocolate milkshake.

"Ronnie," she heard someone calling her name. She looks up to find a red headed boy smiling, happy to see her.

"Archiekins," she smiles back.

Archie slide into the booth and asked her, "What are you doing here? I thought you went to New York for the summer."

"Nope, not this summer," she replied.

"You have been here in Riverdale all along? Why I haven't seen you for the past two weeks?"

"Well, that is because I stayed home and binge watching American Horror Story,"

"Let me guess which season is your favorite," he smirks. "Coven."

"Nope, Murder house." She smirks. "But wait, did you guess 'Coven' because you wanted to say that I look like an evil witch?"

"No, no," he said defensively.

"well, because if you do, I'll take that as a compliment," she laughs.

"We should hang out sometimes, I need a friend's opinion on the song I've been working on," he said.

Veronica's eyebrows furrowed, "Where's jug head Jones the third," she asks curiously.

"Well, he left for a spontaneous road trip alone, to focus on the book he's working on," he said. "And here I am, alone."

"No summer flings with some hot cougar?" Veronica asks jokingly and Archie gave her his offended look.

"I'm so sorry," she apologizes. "Totally joking, by the way, what have you been up to other than working on your music?" she asks.

"Usual stuff, working for my dad. helping him out." He said. "Oh, by the way, I got to go, I have to get the food to my dad," he said. "See you around. I'll text you."

"Bye Archiekins," she gave him a small wave.

Later that night Veronica receives a text from Archie.

Archie: Ronnie, are you free tomorrow?

Veronica: I was planning to finish my book but yeah sure. What do have in mind?

Archie: I want your opinion on the music I'm working on.

Veronica: Sure, when?

Archie: At 9, I'll pick you up.

Veronica: Oh okay then. See you tomorrow.

Since Veronica and Archie were the only one out of the group who stayed in Riverdale for the summer, they spent almost every day together. They would hang out in the woods by the river; Veronica reading her book while Archie works on his music. They would exchange opinions on every matter that they could think about; the world, people, books, music and etc. Although they have different opinions on certain things, they always come to a conclusion that they both can agree on. They have all the time in the world, sometimes, Archie would come over to her place to watch movies and binge watching TV series and they would argue because they have different ships.

* * *

It was a month before summer ends, Hermione Lodge went out of town to handle her husband's debt in New York and Veronica invites Archie over for a movie at her place to keep her company since she's alone at her place.

'Roman Holiday' was on; Veronica's pick. She'll watch anything starring Audrey Hepburn. They were sitting on the couch with distance until Archie caught the sight of Veronica rubbing her arms like she's cold.

"Hey, are you cold?" Archie asked.

She turned to him, "yeah a bit."

"Do you want me to get you your blanket or anything?" Archie offered.

"Yeah, sure. It's in my room on the chair next to my bed," she said while pointing the direction to her room.

Archie came with the blanket and sat next to Veronica so close and lay the blanket over her and his arms around her to keep her warm.

"Thanks," veronica smiles as she lay her head on his chest.

"No biggie," he replied. While Veronica focuses on the movie, Archie can't seem to do the same. His eyes are stuck on her, it made him realize how attracted he was to her. He knows that Veronica would never see him more than friends, because of what happen between him and Betty.

Stop it! He kept telling himself, he just can't stop staring at her and wanting to kiss her.

"Archie?" Veronica asked.

"W-what?" he asks nervously when Veronica caught him staring at her.

"Are you okay?" she asks. "You keep staring at me."

He blushes and smiles at the couch, "sorry."

Veronica chuckled a bit, "hey tell me what's wrong," she asks as she gently put her hand on his chest. Archie turns to her and their eyes locked. "Tell me," Veronica repeat in a whispering tone.

The setting was quite romantic and they both can feel the sexual tension between them but they both are fighting the urge whether they should kiss each other. The last thing Veronica want in her life right now is to hurt betty. Although Betty made it clear before she left for the summer that she's over Archie, but it still not right for her to go for Archie.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he said.

A rush of adrenaline runs through Veronica's vein. She suddenly feels like she doesn't care what anyone would think about it, she just feels like following her heart. She gave Archie an evil grin and look into his gorgeous eyes. Her fingertips tickled his chin ever so lightly, "No Archiekins, you certainly did not."

You could feel the shift in the atmosphere then. It went from friendly to as they both wanted and needed something badly. That's when he looked at her lips and, and lean in for a kiss. It started off simple, but then it got pretty intense and Archie can feel Veronica's hand that was on his chest clenched his shirt. They kiss so deeply as if they have craved it for so long since the last kiss they both had in the closet. They finally pulled away when they were both having trouble breathing.

"I shouldn't have done that," She breaths.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. His face still only inches away from hers. She could still feel his warm breath tickles her face. She studied his face, his brown eyes, and the stain of her lipstick on his lips, the one that she kissed so passionately.

It did not take them a while until they're back on each other faces. The kiss turns so hot and intense immediately and they started making out like they were the only people left in the world.

It did not take long when Archie's hand was trail under her shirt and that's when Veronica's hand somehow pulls Archie's shirt up. Archie gave her a smirk as he took off his shirt and continue kissing her. They knew what they were doing was wrong, but it gave them pleasure. They seemed to have this connection between them. They both always knew they had it, they just never really embraced it until now.

Veronica had no idea what she was doing anymore, her body had taken control. It's not like she never done anything like this with a boy before. Archie gave trail of kisses from her neck to her chest as he unbuttons her shirt. Veronica clenches his hair and pulls him back to her lips. After a while, Veronica's legs are around Archie, pulling him close and he carried her and took the make out session to her room.

When they got into the bedroom, Archie's hands slide into her shorts. He pushes his hands around to her hips, then begin to tug it off. Both of his hands slip into her jeans and he pushed it down slowly until it is around her knees. When the jeans are finally around her ankle she slips out of them.

Veronica doesn't know why but she feels like she's the inexperienced one. She certainly expected him to be little less take-charge, but she's not complaining. Veronica lifts her arms for him when he attempts to pull off her shirt. He throws it on the floor behind her and his lips reconnect with hers as his hands work the clasp of her bra.

"you're so beautiful," he whispers, pulling back to slide off her bra. His fingers slip beneath the straps, and he begins to slide off her arms. Veronica held her breath, waiting for him to slide it off. She wanted his mouth so bad that she couldn't think straight. He tosses the bra onto the floor and looks up back at her. He smiles and briefly presses his lips onto hers kissing them softly now. When he pulls back, he brings his hands up to her cheeks and looks her into the eyes, "I've wanted this since the first time I saw you," he breath.

Veronica runs her hands over his chest, touching every contour of his muscles, "me too." And he presses his lips to hers, hard. And the rest of the night was history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback,**

 _"This needs to stop," Veronica suddenly said one morning bed. "Whatever this is. School almost start and I don't think we should do this anymore," She frowns._

 _"What are you talking about Ronnie?" Archie asked as he got up and sit up straight. "What do you mean by we should stop? You mean stop being together?" he said confusedly and hurt._

 _Veronica nods "But why?" he asked._

 _"This doesn't feel right," she said. "What would our friends say?" she asked. "most importantly, what would Betty say?"_

 _"What about Betty? We're only friends and we never even dated."_

 _"Well, yeah but she had a huge crush on you for the longest time. Although she has_ mentioned _before that she's moved on but I know she's not fully moved on because it's not easy to lose feelings for someone you loved for the longest time," she explained._

 _"And?" Archie asked, still not getting the point._

 _"And I really don't want to be that friend. I really don't want to hurt her, I love her. She's a friend that I've always wanted and I'm not screwing it up," she said._

 _Archie understands how badly she wanted to change and Riverdale is the place where she starts her new chapter in life being the new her. Archie really_ doesn't _want to get in the way of her changing for the better._

 _Archie_ lifts _his head and groans, "fine, whatever makes you happy," he finally said._

 _Veronica pulled his face gently facing hers, "hey maybe in the future, you know when she really moves_ on _and got herself a really nice guy. Maybe, just maybe she'll be okay with us being together." She smirks._

 _Archie frowns, "and how long do you think that would be?" he asked._

 _She shrugs, "I don't know, but till then you can see other girls if you like," she said._

 _"You don't mind? Not going to get jealous?" he gives her an evil grin._

 _"Nope, if it's meant to be, its meant to be," she grins and Archie leans in for a kiss._

 _He pulled away after one deep kiss, "I'm going to miss this," he said tracing his thumb from her lips to cheeks and then tugged her hair behind her ears._

 _"Me too, Archiekins."_

 **End flashback.**

Veronica looks at herself in the mirror; examined herself from top to bottom. She wearing her normal dark clothing with pearls around her neck; her signature accessory. It was the first day of her senior year, and she's nervous meeting her friends back.

It's been a week since the last time she saw Archie, after the agreement they had. They think that it's best for them to move on before school starts; which they are not sure if it's possible to get all the feelings out before school starts.

But Veronica said to herself so many times how she needs to move on and would never do it again. She values her friendship with Betty more. Betty loved Archie and Veronica just couldn't break her heart by betraying her. She spent her hot summer with Archie acting like lovers.

Veronica went to her dresser and touched up her makeup one last time and put on her heels before she went to the kitchen to make herself breakfast.

"Archie is just a friend, only a friend, you don't like him like that," She repeated to herself as she was making breakfast. "Just act like nothing happens, that simple."

But she wished he was hers. She can tell she was falling for him as she can't get him out of her head and the feelings that she has for him is exploding in her. She was drowning in emotions.

Veronica quickly eats her breakfast drink a glass of milk before she grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. "Goodbye summer," she said sadly as she walked to the elevator. She pressed the lobby button and tapped her foot impatiently. The elevator dinged and she walked out.

"Ugh," She complained and held her hand to her mouth. She suddenly felt nauseous, then she thought probably it's either because of the milk or the fact that she was nervous to see her friends after a long summer. When the feeling of nauseousness went away, Veronica continued walking and headed to school.

When Veronica arrived at school she went through the halls with confidence when she spotted a blonde in her ponytail too busy arranging books in her locker to notice her walking in the halls.

Veronica stands next to Betty's locker, when Betty closed her locker, the sight of her best friend made her squeal. "Hey, V!" she pulls her into a hug. "I miss you much, and Archie too and Kevin and Jughead. So many catching up to do." She said in excitement. "How's your first summer in Riverdale? Meet any hot guys?" Betty asked and Veronica's stomach clench.

"Hot guys? In Riverdale? What hot guys? If you mean by no one, then yes." She laughs. "How about you? Any Summer flings? Archie told me you went to a writing program."

"Oh yeah, sorry that I forgot to mention to you about the program. And no I don't have any summer fling because I was not looking for one. I was too busy reinventing myself."

The bell rings, "What class do you have first?" Veronica asks.

"Umm, I think I have Biology."

"Oh," she replies sadly, "I have Literature." Veronica didn't know how to feel knowing that she had sex during the summer with Archie and can't talk to her best friend about it.

"You have same class with Archie and Kevin,"

"Kevin!" veronica exclaimed to his name. "The only time I bump into him during summer is when I was on the way to pop's and the rest of the summer, I don't know what he's been up too."

She was so busy talking about Kevin when she saw Archie at the back walking towards her and Betty with Jughead. Veronica's heart dropped to her stomach and she felt the nauseous she felt this morning. She feels like barfing right there in the halls. She wished she never sees Archie again. But that was just a wish. She knew that she would have to see or hear about him every single day.

"Hey B, it was nice catching up but I need to get to my locker, there is stuff that I need before class," she said. "see you later, lunch." She adds quickly run off a different direction

After getting all her stuff at the locker, Veronica walked towards class, avoiding any eye contact with anyone. She really was freaking out. She couldn't see Archie, what if the awkwardness between them is noticeable? What if Betty finds out? But most of all, what will Betty reacts when she finds out?

Veronica continued to walk to class with her head up, trying so hard to hide the frown on her face. Because she wasn't paying attention where she's going, her shoulder hit someone. "Ouch," she said rubbing her shoulder.

"Veronica?"

She looked up to see Archie and sudden urge to throw up rise in her throat.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fi—," that's when she ran to the bathroom

"Ronnie!" she heard him calling her by her nickname but she quickly ran to the bathroom. She locked herself in one of the stalls and throw up everything she had in earlier and just sit there, to calm herself down and try to keep herself from crying of how horrible she felt right now.

She doesn't know why her first day of school was horrible, but she could have sworn that that day was one of the worst days in her life.

When she's done pulling herself back together, Veronica got up, wiped her face and unlocked the stall. As she looked in the mirror, she looks like a mess. She touched up her face with makeup to make herself look good again. She can't spend the first period on the first day of school in the bathroom, she thought to herself.

Veronica put on a fake smile and walked in her class.

"Miss Lodge is good to see that you're late for your first class on the first day of school," Mr. Chadwick said it sarcastically.

Veronica just gave him a warm smile, "It's better late than never," she said and made her way silently to an empty desk apparently behind Kevin.

"What happen to you?" he whispered, trying not to get caught. "I thought you went early to school this morning," he adds.

"I had a terrible tummy ache. I think I accidently drank a spoilt milk or something," she complains.

"Oh well, it's good to see you. Just for the record, even though you're sick you look great."

"Thanks," she said and she saw Archie turn slightly around looking at her with a concerned face.

* * *

As Veronica was walking to their usual spot for lunch holding her tray, a hand looped through her arm that made her jump. "Calm down," Betty said with a smile. "It's just me."

"Sorry," Veronica replies with a laugh.

"Are you okay?" Betty asks in concern.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she fakes a laugh.

"You seem a bit off since this morning, did something happen during the summer that's bothering you?"

"I'm perfectly fine," she said confidently. "I got a tummy ache earlier but it's all fine now," she shrugs it off.

As they are walking towards their usual spot, Betty eyes spotted Archie immediately, "Archie!"

Archie turns around and waves at them both with his stupid charming smile, sitting next to him is Jughead, looking all serious. Probably talking to Archie about his summer and on the things, he's working on. Veronica took a deep breath and begin to walk with Betty towards them. Her stomach begins to clench and turn again. Ugh was it acting up like this? She feels like throwing up again.

"Hey," Veronica said as putting her tray on the table and take a seat. "What are you guys talking about that got Jughead looking so serious?" she asks.

"About this old man that he encountered during his road trip," Archie replied to her question trying to act all normal. "By the way how are you feeling I heard you were sick this morning," he asked Veronica.

"I'm fine, I just ate something bad probably. It's nothing."

"Juggie, you owe me a story later on what you're working on," Betty said.

"Sure do Betts." He winked at her. "enough about me," Juggie said. "Archie I wonder what you've been up to this summer."

Suddenly they are interrupted by another voice, "hook-up with any hot cougars?" they turned around and it was Kevin with his tray. "What?" He asked when everybody is giving him a look. "I know that is what you guys are dying to ask him right?" he smirks and takes a seat next to Betty.

"I'll try not to be offended by the question but no, I did not hook-up with any cougar," he answered.

"So, if not a cougar? Did you hook-up with younger girls then?" Kevin asked again. "A freshman?"

Archie shakes his head, "I hook up with no one this summer," he laughs a little.

"Oh okay then, Archie had a boring summer. How about you V, anything interesting you wanna share?" Kevin asked.

Veronica who is busy playing with her food, looked up, "Umm, nope. Boring summer, just spent reading and binge watching on Netflix and that's just about it." She said and try not to look at Archie.

"Spending summer in Riverdale is just boring, nothing happens here," Jughead said.

* * *

After school, Betty and Veronica walked to the Pop's to hang out, they were having fun talking about the movies and TV shows they binge watch during the summer when betty said something the surprises Veronica.

"You know how I said I'm over Archie?" she said. "I think I still have feelings for him."

"You do?" Veronica trying to remain cool.

"Yeah, I know that Archie doesn't see me more than friends—yet. But I just can't help thinking that we might end up together in the future." She said. "we're best friends for so long and I can't imagine myself being with anybody but him."

"Oh," Veronica responds.

"You're not going to say anything about it? Any comments?" Betty asked.

"Audrey Hepburn said," she is playing with her straw. "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says I'm possible," she gives Betty a warm smile.

"Thanks," Betty said.

Veronica tried to suck it all up at that moment when Betty told her she still loves Archie because all she wants to do is cry. She has never been an emotional person, but lately, all she ever wants to do is stay in bed and cry. Why would she feel hurt? She asked herself. She's the one who betrayed her friend, not Betty but she feels so hurt. Is it because she actually likes Archie more than she intended to. She doesn't know, what she knows is that everything just hurts.


	3. Chapter 3

Since the day that Betty told Veronica about her feelings on Archie, the guilt has been piling up. The greater the guilt felt the further the distance Veronica is keeping herself from Archie. She avoids any contact with Archie when they are not talking in groups. She avoided his calls, and never replied to his text no matter how she's dying to reply. Sometimes she cries in her bed at night because she hates the feeling of missing him. All she wanted to be with him in a non-complicated situation where it doesn't involve hurting anybody.

Veronica was feeling sick all morning. Usually, she would just feel nauseous but that day she's been throwing up all morning.

"Honey, are you okay?" her mom asked.

"I'm fine mom. I think I ate something bad or something," she said while drinking a cup of warm water.

"You should just skip school and just stay in bed," her mom concerned. "You want me to book you an appointment to the clinic?" she asked.

"It's okay, this will probably go away, maybe all I need is rest," she said.

"Okay, then," she said. "I'm heading off to work, if anything happens and if you need me just call me okay?" she said as she kissed her daughter's forehead and Veronica nods.

Veronica then texted Betty and Kevin that she won't be coming for school today, calling in sick. She let them know so that they won't be looking for her.

Veronica is in her bed, trying to make the best of the day off by sleeping and resting. Her phone is on silent but it just won't stop vibrating and it's from someone she doesn't feel like talking to. After a while, she gave up and stares at the phone and at the Id.

"That's it," she said and she answered it.

"Finall—,"

"What do you want Andrews," she said flatly.

"I heard you're sick? Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me," she tries to convince him.

"But I do," he sighs.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"Can you please talk to me? I need my best friend back,"

"I'm not your best friend, Betty is,'

"You know what," Archie says from the other line. "I'm coming over after school,"

"Archie! No!" Veronica yells through the phone.

"See you later," he said and hangs up.

"Shit!" she groans.

Veronica went to the bathroom and washes her face. She puts her hair in a ponytail, "it's okay it's just Archie your friend. It's just Archie." She tells herself in the mirror as she straightened herself.

"Just tell him to go home, and everything will be just fine." She said.

She wished that she did not put herself in such position in the first place. And deep down Veronica wished that Betty is not into Archie because she really likes him. Then she heard someone knocking at the door and she took a deep breath. She walked slowly to the door and gripped the doorknob.

She slowly opened the door to see Archie looking worried with his red messy hair.

"I missed you," he said and gave her a relief smile when he sees her.

Veronica doesn't know why but she slams the door in his face.

"Ronnie! Open the door!" Archie bangs on the door.

She doesn't know whether she should just ignore him until the security comes or let him in so they can have a talk. Veronica walks slowly towards the door and took a deep breath as she twisted the handle and flung the door open.

"Finally," Archie exhaled.

"Why are you here?" she stared at him with her big brown eyes.

"I'm here to check up on you. Can I come in?" he asks.

Every nerve in her body wanted to say no, but she's trying not to be irrational and just let him in.

"Yes," she replies quietly as she moves slowly out of the way.

Archie strolls into the apartment as if he lived there. "If you want to check up on me, I'm fine," veronica pointed out.

"I'm not just here to check up on you, I wanted to talk to my best friend," he said.

Veronica was shocked by her own emotions for a second. She changed from nervous to rage in literally a second.

"I'm not your best friend! How many times I have to tell you, Betty is!"

"Why are you so mad?" he asks confused. "Wait," he holds up a finger up. "Why must you mention Betty? Yes, Betty is my best friend but you are too. Am I not allowed to have multiple best friends now?" he argues.

Ronnie groaned, "You don't need me as your best friend." She said as she turns around and sits on the couch. "We had an agreement that we won't let 'us' ruin what we already have with Betty. Besides, she still has feelings for you," she said it calmly now.

"Ronnie look I told you so many times that Betty and I would never happen. I see her just like a sister," he said as he walks to her.

Ronnie looks up at Archie who is standing in front her, "But-" She wanted to interrupt him but he won't let her.

"I know what you're going to say that you want to take care of her feeling what about ours? What about me? Because I don't like her like that. I'm not attracted to her, I'm attracted to you."

Veronica was listening now, and her anger level is going down. "Don't," she shake her head as she breathed it as a silent whisper.

Archie is now sitting next to her as he grabbed her hand and she didn't have time to pull them away, a part of her want him to hold her like that.

"I want to be with you Ronnie, I truly do," he begged.

Veronica looks at him back, "Well, I want you too," she said and Archie smiles and tries to lean in for a kiss before Ronnie stopped it and pulled her hands away. "This will never work out, it would cause too much pain to -"

He interrupted her this time, "Betty? Ugh!" Archie finally starts to lose his temper. "When will you think for yourself, Ronnie? If this is what you want, take it."

"I do want this," she said. "But Betty has never done anything wrong to me. I can't break her innocent heart."

Archie shook his head, "Who's happiness is more important; yours or Betty's?

She thought about it for a split second before she answers it. "Betty's"

"If Betty is a true friend, she'll get over it. She loves you and she surely wants you to be happy."

Veronica sighs, "Archie..."

"C'mon Ronnie," he begged as she tries to reach out for her hand again.

"No Archie," she pulls away. "I put my friends first."

Archie groans in frustration, "Okay fine Ronnie!" he said. "I respect your decision," he got up and walks to the door.

"Archie," she called him and he turned around with disappointment still on his face, "I still want us to be friends, act like normal before everything happens between us," she said.

"Whatever Ronnie." She said. "Just because you can suppress and hide your feelings; doesn't mean everyone can," he said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Veronica is having lunch with Betty when suddenly Kevin rushed to them and panting like he got something to spill.

"Oh My God! You guys won't believe me what I saw just now," he said.

"Calm your tits Kev and take a sit first," Veronica chuckled as she was about to eat her lunch. "What's the gossip?"

"Guess who I saw getting all cozy with Valerie just now?" Kevin said.

Veronica eyebrows furrowed, "the pussycat, Valerie?"

Kevin nods, "the one and only Valerie."

"Who?" Betty laughed. "Give us a hint."

"The guy who's passion for his music," he stated.

Betty faced was surprised, "Archie?" she guessed and Kevin nods. "Archie is with Valerie?" she asked again.

Kevin nods. "Wait," he said. "I'm not sure about that but I saw Archie in the music room with her; laughing working on a music."

"And Josie is okay with it?" Betty asked. "I thought Josie is strict about her pussycats to be working music with other people."

"Maybe they are working in secret," he guessed.

Betty sighs, "I guess I missed my chance again with him," she said.

"B, you guys are endgame. No worries," Kevin said. Then he turned to Veronica who just remained silent. "Hey V, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she nods. "I just don't feel so well, I think I'm si—," she got up and run to the restroom.

"What just happen?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know, let me check on her see if she needs me," Betty said worriedly.

When Veronica reached the restroom, she went to the nearest stall. She held back her hair, as she leaned over the toilet, heaving all the food she had for breakfast, up. She heard someone came in, and she tried to stop herself from throwing up. The last thing she wants is someone hears her throw up and assume she's pregnant. Then Veronica had a realization of the possibility of it.

"V!" Betty exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Veronica sunk to her knees and rested her head on the side of the stall, "I'm okay." She replied.

"I'm coming in!" Betty said as she pushed the door open, before taking a seat next to her. "What happen?" she asked softly while rubbing her back.

"I felt a bit sick, probably something that I ate," she explained.

"I know how you get a bit nauseous when you're on your period but never actually throwing up," Betty pointed out.

"Yeah, probably because I'm having my period plus I probably ate something bad; that explains why." Veronica lied. She did not get her period yet, but she is not going to let Betty assume stuff that she herself is still not sure about.


	4. Chapter 4

After school, Veronica went straight away to the pharmacy. Veronica was going through the isle to find the thing that she needed when she heard the store bell ring signaling that someone came in. She looks up to see if it's someone from school and out of all people the person that came in is Jughead.

"Shit," she says to herself and she dodges and bends down so that Jughead won't see her in the pharmacy. As she was slowly walking while bending trying to hide?

"Veronica," she heard her name being called from behind.

She turned around, and there he was, the person she's avoiding, "Juggie!" she faked surprised. "What a surprise to see you here? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You're acting weird," he pointed out and walked closer.

Veronica eyebrows furrowed nervously, "what makes you say that?" She huffed.

"First, you never call me Juggie," he smirks. "Secondly, the real question is, why are you holding a pregnancy test?" He asked.

Veronica was so busy trying to avoid Jughead that she forgot that she was holding a test.

"It's…umm… for someone," she stutters.

Jughead raised a brow, "like whom? Anyone I know?" he asked curiously.

"Nope, no one you know," Veronica tries to shrug it off.

"It's Archie's is it?" he asked assuming that she's pregnant with Archie's.

"Archie can't be pregnant," She tries to make humor out of it.

"I'm not stupid V," He rolled his eyes. "I'm asking if it's yours and Archie's."

"What makes you think I'm pregnant?" She chuckled.

"First, it's obvious that you're not buying the test for someone else. Secondly, this totally explains why you're always sick," he pointed.

Veronica took a deep breath, she doesn't know what to say, the cat is out of the bag. There's no way she could lie anymore. It's impossible to lie to that boy.

"So, are you pregnant?" he repeats.

"Can you keep your voice down?" She sounded pissed. "I don't know yet, okay! If I know why would I be here holding a test?"

"Oh okay," he said guiltily and he could see how veronica is shaking and panicking that now he found out. "Hey, it's okay." He pulls her closer to keep her calm. "Who else knows?" he asks.

"Just you," she confessed.

"Do you want me sort of be there when you take the test?" he offered.

Veronica pulled herself away from him when she realized how close they are. "It's okay, I'm fine." She said. "I think I prefer doing this alone," she said holding the box up.

"I know that you and Archie hook up during the summer," he said. "Archie did not tell me anything. He doesn't need to, I just know." He said. "And if you are pregnant and it's his, you should tell him."

Veronica just gave him a small smile. "Oh okay then, see you later," Jughead said. "If you need me, just call me." And he walked out the store, forgot what he was supposed to get there.

* * *

It's been a few minutes since Veronica peed on the stick and she could not see the tests. She just sits at the edge of her bed, staring at the tests on her desk. What if she is? What is she going to do; she can't be a teen mom? This is just ridiculous, she is always cautious to always be safe, how can this even happen?!

While waiting whether she should look at the test, her phone vibrates. She grabbed her phone in the middle of her bed, to find Betty calling her.

"Hey, where have you been after school? I was looking for you." Betty asks.

"I had to help my mom run some errands. She's been busy lately, I offered to help," she lied.

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to come by my place later and we could have a sleepover," she said happily.

"Sounds fun, who will be there?"

"Probably just Kevin and Polly, if she is not busy taking care of the baby. Archie is busy with his music and Jughead, well he said he have stuff that he needs to work on.

"I'll let you know later if I'm able to make it tonight."

"Oh okay, if you can make it, the movie is your pick tonight."

"Okay, talk to you later. Bye,

Just after she ended her call with Betty, and just when she was about to check the tests her phone rings.

"Why are you calling?" she asked confused. "You never call me."

"I just want to make sure if you're okay." He said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, whatever. Why?"

"So have you taken the test yet?

"Why do you even care?

"We're friends, of course, I care and besides if you are pregnant you are carrying my best friend's kid, so I do care." He explains.

Veronica sighs, "I took the test but I haven't checked them yet."

"Why?" he asks.

"It's not that easy, what if I am? That would change everything."

"It will but like it or not you have to face it. You cannot hide this forever."

"Okay, fine." She said. "If I am, I'll let you know. Bye." She said and hung up on him.

Veronica took a deep breath and turns the first test and it shows '+' sign. Postive.

"Shit," veronica said under her breath. Then she turns all the other tests and they all tell her the same answer. She's pregnant. Later she took the entire test and put it in a box and put it in a paper bag and threw it in the bin under her desk. She doesn't know why she's calm, she feels like this is just a dream. "It's okay Veronica, not all pregnancy tests are accurate," she tries to convince herself that she's not pregnant when deep down she knows the truth. She just couldn't face the truth; because the test is all telling the truth plus all her morning sickness and the breast tenderness, and her being overly sensitive about stuff.

"I need to get my mind off this," she said to herself. She grabbed her phone and dialed the person that could make her not think about this.

"Betty, I'll be coming tonight," she said. "I think a movie is what I need, and by the way, let Kevin pick the movie. I don't feel like making decisions tonight," she said.

"Oh okay," Betty replied. "Are you okay V? You seem a bit off," she said worriedly.

"I'm fine Betty, just I have a lot in mind about homework and school, nothing serious," she assured Betty.

"Oh okay, see you later V,"

"Later."

* * *

What are we watching tonight?" Veronica asked.

"It has come to two choices, it's either 'Crazy, Stupid Love' or 'The Notebook'. I want that Ryan Gosling lovin' tonight," he said.

"I'm okay with anything, really," Veronica said. Betty walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch between Kevin and Veronica. "Betty, you pick; 'Crazy Stupid Love' or 'The Notebook?" Veronica asked her.

"The Notebook," Betty said.

"Really? Are you sure you want to cry your eyes out tonight B?" Kevin raised a brow.

"I'm not gonna cry this time," she chuckled.

"That's what you said the last time B," Veronica said. "Is Polly going to join us?"

"Yeah, she's putting the little one to bed," she replied.

It's been half through the movie and Veronica tries so hard not to cry; she's been very emotional. She never cried watching the notebook but she doesn't know why all she wants to do right now is, cry. She then turned to see Polly, Betty and Kevin is already crying their eyes out, when she heard a crying baby.

Polly groans as she tries to get up, "It's okay, I can go check on him," she offered. "If you don't mind." She said.

"Are you sure Veronica?" Polly asks.

"Yeah sure," she smiled and got up and went straight to the baby's room. Betty and Kevin looked at each other with their eyebrows furrowed because it's weird for Veronica to want to deal with a crying baby.

"Hey baby," Veronica said as she picked up the crying baby and put her on her chest, as she tried to calm the baby down. "Aren't you a cute boy," she said as she carries him in her arms. Veronica sang him a lullaby until she stops crying and she took a sit on the rocking chair in the room with him still in her arms. While she was singing a lullaby, she did not realize that fell asleep together with the baby still in her arms.

* * *

"Veronica, wake up," she heard a voice waking her up. As she slowly opens her eyes she was surprised to see Polly in front of her. Later she realizes that the baby is not in her arms anymore.

"Oh my God where's the baby?" she panicked and now her eyes is wide awake.

"Hey, Veronica its fine, I put him back in the crib," she said. "After the movie ends, I went to check up on you and saw you asleep with Jase in your arms," she explained. "So I took him and put him back in the crib, the sleeping position might hurt his neck."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she apologizes. "I know nothing about babies; I'm going to be a terrible mom."

"It's fine," Polly chuckled. "You'll get a hang of it once you have one of your own. Besides, it's an achievement you can put him to sleep."

"Thanks," Veronica replied.

Polly smiled at Veronica in a way that she was about to ask her something. "Is there something wrong?" Veronica asks.

"No, it's just I wanna ask you if something is going on that maybe you don't want people to know? Betty told me you're acting weird and you throw up a lot," she confronted her and Veronica just speechless. "I assume that maybe you're expecting but then Betty told me that you told her you're on your period." She continued.

Veronica is still remaining silence and she don't know what to respond to that, how long can she lied about this; it did occur to her that maybe if she just get rid of the baby, everything will just stay the same and no one will know what happen; she won't break Betty's heart nor ruined Archie's life with a baby.

"If I am, you know, can you not tell anyone about it? I'm just not ready," she broke the silence.

"Oh sure," Polly look at her with concern. "When did you found out about it?" she asked.

"I just took the test after school," she said. "And I'm still digesting the information; I can't believe I let this happen." She said in frustration.

"Have you told the father yet?" she asks.

"I'm not sure if I should tell him, I mean I'm not sure if I'm keeping the baby," Veronica stated. "I don't think I could raise a baby and I don't think the baby will be good for the father either; besides, we're not together and it's just complicated." She explained.

Polly holds her hand to comfort her, "No matter what you're going to do with the baby and whatever you think what's good for the baby, you and the father; I still think that you should tell the father. He deserves to know, and you guys should make the decision together," she advises Veronica.

Veronica knows that telling Archie about it seems like the right thing but is it? She knows that Archie would want to keep it despite everything. He'll even ditch his music career for it. She knows Archie well that she just can't let that happen.

Veronica nods, "I'll think about it," she replied

Little that Veronica and Polly knows, Betty heard their conversation.

And now Betty knows.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty just could not believe what she heard. _Is Veronica actually? I know that she just found out about it, but was she even planning to tell me about it? And, who's the father?_ So many questions are going through Betty's mind. Veronica never mentioned that she's dating anyone or even hook up with anyone. _If she did she would definitely tell me, right?_ She thought to herself. _I'm her best friend._

"Hey B, you're not asleep yet?" Veronica asked as she walks into Betty's room.

"I'm not sleepy yet," she smiled at her trying to hide her curious face.

Veronica then took a sit on Betty's bed next to her. "How's the movie after gazillion time watching it?" she chuckled.

"I cried, I just couldn't help it," she pouted and they both laugh.

"How's babysitting Jase? Fun?" Betty asked.

"It was okay, Jase is just so cute; and who wouldn't want to take care of him, right?"

"Yeah, he's something alright. I never knew you like babies or kids, you never like offer anything like that before. What's with the change of heart?" Betty asked in hope that Veronica would tell her about her secret pregnancy.

"I've always love kids Betty. I just offered because I've watched the notebook so many times," she groans, "And I'm just bored; so, why not I give a hand, right?" she lied smoothly.

"Is there anything you want to tell me V?" Betty asked.

"Like what?" Veronica fakes a laugh trying to shrug the question off.

"Nothing," Betty smiles at her. She was actually disappointed with Veronica because she gave her the chance to tell her about it but she didn't. _Does she not trust me or anything I'm her friend?_ she thought.

"I'm sleepy B," Veronica yawns as she climbs onto the bed and pulls the cover over her. "Goodnight B, love you."

"Love you too," she whispered.

Betty waited until Veronica is sound asleep, so she could sneak out from her room and go downstairs where Kevin is sleeping. Although Kevin is gay; Alice still has strict rules where any male species are not allowed to sleep in the same room as her daughters.

"Kev," Betty tries to wake him up. "Kev," she repeated.

"What do you want Betty?" Kevin asked with his eyes still closed.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, I found out about something big tonight and I just can't get it off my head," she complains.

"What is it?"

"It's a secret and it's big," she said.

Kevin opened his eyes and tries to get up, "How big?" he asks.

"Big," she said as she sat next to Kevin on the couch. "I just need to get this off my chest," she said.

"Oh okay, what is it?"

"Well, I was about to check on Veronica and Jase, then I heard Veronica telling Polly that she's pregnant."

"What?!" Kevin almost shrieks in shock.

"Shhh, can you keep your voice down, you might wake other people." She said.

Kevin is now wide awake alright; still surprised that Veronica Lodge, the Veronica Lodge is pregnant.

"This is big, are you really sure that she said that she is? I mean really sure?"

Betty nods, "yeah," she said. "And she said she's not planning to tell the father,"

"Do know who's the father is?" Kevin asked.

Betty shakes her head, "that's the thing, I don't know who's the father. Veronica never mentioned any guy before, like ever. Even during the summer, she said, there is no guy in life."

"Well, apparently she lied," he states. "Why she hasn't told us about this?" Kevin's curiosity is killing him. He never thought that Veronica would be one of the people that would be knocked up in high school. He thought that she was smarter than this.

"She just found out after school," she tries to be reasoned. "Maybe she was scared and still don't know how to tell anybody. I did ask her, if there is something she wants to tell me, and she just shrugs the question off."

"Oh okay, we give her time. Maybe time is all she needs; she'll tell us eventually, I hope. We're her best friend's right; of course, she'll tell us when the time is right." Kevin trying to be more reason with the situation.

Betty nods, "yeah, you're right. She'll come around."

* * *

Veronica has been thinking about the thing Polly over the weekend. She admits that what Polly said was right, Archie deserves to know. It is his child too and he deserves to know at least before she decides whether she wants to keep the baby or not.

There he was the person that she has been looking for; standing at his locker, getting his books. Veronica approaches the person she promises to tell the news, "hey," she touched his shoulder.

"Hey, Veronica," he greets her back. "So how was it? Are you?" he asks and Veronica gave him a tight smile and nods.

"Woah, okay, so what are you going to do?" he asks.

"I don't know Jug," she said devastated. "I was planning not to tell Archie but then I think that he deserves to know. So, I don't know."

"I think you should definitely tell him," Jughead assures her. "He deserves to know," he added.

"Yeah, I know." She replied. "Have you seen him anywhere? I have no idea where he is."

Jughead shrug, "I don't know." He said, "Have you tried looking for him in the music room? He usually does his practice there."

"Yeah," smiled. "Thanks, Juggie, see you later."

After the school ends, Veronica went straight to the music room, she's nervous thinking what will Archie react when she told him about it, as she reached the door and just about she opened it; she just couldn't move.

Her heart shattered, she heard all the rumors but she never believed it because she thought that he would never do that; move on so fast. She feels sick to the stomach and doesn't know why tears started to form and she just could not control it.

She can't believe that she is witnessing Archie making out with Valerie.

The tears keep flowing and she needs to stop it. _This is stupid, why am I crying?_ She said to herself. _I'm the one who told him that he's open to date anyone. Ugh!_

Veronica took out a tissue in her bag and tries to wipe all the tears and sadness shown on her face. She cannot walk down the halls crying and let everyone knows how weak she can be because people will use this against her. As Veronica is walking the halls with her head down, avoiding any eye contact with anyone she bumped into someone. "Watch where you going?" she groans.

"You're the one who's not looking," he stopped her and Veronica turned around and looked at him.

His face softened once she saw Veronica crying, "Veronica, are you okay?" he asks concerned. Veronica tries so hard to hide the sadness in the face but she just couldn't because her eyes are puffy and her nose is red; it's obvious. Veronica rarely cries but when she does, there's nothing she can do to hide it.

"I'm fine, move aside," she said.

Veronica ran off to the girls' locker room. No cheerleading practice at that day, so she knows the locker room would be empty. She sat in one of the benches in the locker room and cries her heart out; she doesn't know why she's so emotional. This is so unlike her, she couldn't control her tears and emotions as they are all over the place.

Veronica had planned everything out in her head on how she is going to tell him about it, and hoping that they'll make the decision together on what to do. She just can't believe that Archie would be sticking his tongue in Valerie's throat. She is just so furious, disappointed and dev devastated all at once.

Then she heard someone came in, the locker room, she tries to stop her sobbing and want to hide.

"Veronica?" someone called out her name. "Ugh," Veronica groans. It was the guy she bumped in the hallway. Why is he looking for her? She thought.

"You cannot be in here; it's the girl's locker room. Boys are not allowed," she said.

"Veronica is that you?" he said back as he looks for her through the lockers and found her sitting on one of the benches. "There you are." He said in relief.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he walked closer.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Why do you care? You never care about anybody. All you ever care is yourself. Can you please get out right now?"

"You're not going to do something stupid right if I leave you alone in here?"

"Stupid like what?"

"Like I don't know," he shrugs. "People do much stupid stuff when they're sad."

"Oh My God! Why do you even care?"

"Because we're friends," he replied.

"Are we though?" she asked him back.

"Well, I thought we are, we hang out together sometimes right; that still count as friends right?"

"Just because we hang out a few times; we're automatically frien—," She replied.

"Can you please don't be such a bitch right now!" he stopped her.

Veronica stopped and just look at him with her eyes wide, she shut her alright and she can't believe this guy just come in and interrupt her peace then calls her a bitch.

"I'm sorry okay," he apologizes. "I was just trying to be nice and you're making it hard for me. If you said you're fine. Then okay, I'll leave," he swings his backpack and walked out of the locker.

Veronica thought to herself, _what just happen?_

* * *

After her breakdown, Veronica craves a glass of strawberry milkshake, so she decided to go to the Pop's to get one. Veronica is sitting in one of the booths alone; it was her lucky day that no one she knows is there. Veronica texted Betty, Jughead, and Kevin whether they wanted to join her at the Pop's and they all agreed to meet her there. As she was going through her phone while sipping her milkshake, a familiar face comes in. And she just stared at him as he entered with his friends.

He caught her looking at him and Veronica turned away, pretending that she did not notice he was there. The last thing Veronica wants is for him to come to her booth and say hey or anything, she feels embarrassed about what happen earlier. "Please don't come here, please don't come here," she said under her breath, as she is trying so hard not to look at his direction.

"Hey," he smiled at her. _And he's here_ , she groans in her head.

"Can I sit? It would be just for a while," he said nicely trying not pissed her off and Veronica nod.

"I still feel bad I called you a bitch, and I want to apologize." He apologizes again. "You were acting like one and I just couldn't control my temper which I'm still learning," he admitted.

Veronica smirks and raised a brow, "So you do think that I was a bitch," she said.

"That's not wha—,"

"I was just kidding," Veronica chuckled. "You're right, you were being nice and I was being a little bit bitchy." She admitted. "Thanks for you know, being nice."

"No biggie, so are you here alone?"

"I'm waiting for Kevin, Betty, and Jughead,"

"How about Archie? I thought you guys always hang out together."

"Oh Archie," she said his name bitterly. "He's busy with his music."

He nods, "Oh yeah, I saw him with Valerie just now; they are pretty close now."

"Yes they are," replied.

"Archie's nice, I like him. He turns down the football captain position and gave it to me," he grins.

"It was very nice of him," she said and the door of the dining rings and they both turn around to see Betty and Kevin come in.

"Your friends are here, I think I should go," he smiled at her and slide himself out of the booth and went back to his friends.

Kevin quickly slides into the booth, joined by Betty.

Kevin made a surprised face, "What was that all about? Reggie, huh?" he asks curiously.

"It was nothing," Veronica replied.

"We need to talk Veronica," Betty said in a serious tone.

Veronica laughs, "Talk about what?"

"About why you're acting weird," she raised her brows.

"Weird like what?" she fakes a smile and took a sip of her milkshake.

Kevin signaling her milkshake, "look what you're drinking." He pointed out.

"And what's wrong with what I'm drinking?" she asks defensively.

"You're drinking a strawberry milkshake. You never order them because you said you hate them," he stated.

Veronica stopped her sip and pushed the glass aside, "Just because I change my milkshake flavor that doesn't mean I'm acting weird."

"We want to ask you something and you need, to be honest with us," Betty said as she put her hands on Veronica's.

"How do I say this, hm—,"

"Gosh we know you're pregnant V, Betty heard it all and we all want to know who is the baby daddy?" Kevin blurted it out. "Is it Reggie's?"

"WHAT?"


	6. Chapter 6

"So are you?" Betty asked.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"I heard it all V, you talking to Polly the other night," she tries to reach for her friend's hand.

Veronica pulls her hand away and places it on her lap, "Can you just forget about what you heard,"

Kevin eyes turned wide again, "so it's true you're preg—,"

"Can you keep your voice down," Veronica hissed while looking around hoping that no one heard it.

"V, why are you keeping this as a secret, we're your friends, and we're here for you," Betty said in a whisper.

Veronica glanced up to the ceiling trying to keep her tears from falling. She is going to burst out crying if she starts saying anything.

"V," Betty said her nickname in a gentle tone as she slides from her side of the booth and slide in Veronica's. "Talk to me," Betty tries to soothe her.

Veronica tries not to look at Betty, holding up her tears and as soon as Betty hugged her, she started crying in her arms. Betty rubbed her back trying to calm her down, she is so surprised that Veronica can get this emotional because she never saw this side of her before.

Veronica can't help to wonder how good it feels to have a friend at times likes this with what happen today but Veronica can't tell her friends whose the father. She will end up alone in all of this if the secret got out and she just can't risk that.

"Woah, who made the ice queen cry?"

They all turn their eyes to Jughead as his slide in the booth next to Kevin.

"She's just going through stuff right now," Kevin answered.

Jughead raised his brows trying to hide the fact that he knows what's going on with Veronica, "is there something you guys wanna share?"

Betty turns to look at Veronica who already stopped crying, "Can we tell him?" and Veronica just nods.

"She's pregnant," Kevin whispered.

"Oh," Jughead responds.

"You don't seem shocked," Kevin giving him a questioning look.

"Yeah," Betty adds giving him a puzzling look. Jughead avoids eye contact with Betty and looks directly at Veronica who won't even look at any of them.

"I don't know," He shrugs, "a lot of unexpected stuff happens in this town," he tries to remain cool. "I'm just used to it I guess," he hesitates.

Jughead responds made Kevin roll his eyes at him and turn his eyes to Veronica. "The problem is, she won't talk to us about it, like how and when this happened? Or the most important question who's the father is," Kevin protests.

Jughead feels bad for Veronica, he knows why she kept this as a secret, but how long can she keep this thing to herself. "How do you guys found out?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Betty heard her tell Polly about it, during our sleepover," Kevin replied.

Jughead can't help to wonder what she is thinking being all silent when her friends just found out about her pregnancy and talking about it. Is she going to tell them who's the father is? He wonders.

"Guys, she'll tell us if she's ready, don't push her," Jughead quickly said.

"Well, maybe you can wait but I can't," Kevin said. "I just can't help to wonder if maybe Reggie's the father," he blurts out the truth. "I love you V and I'm sorry, but you know me, this thing will haunt me if you won't spill the deeds," he turns to her.

Jughead chuckled. "What's so funny about it?" Betty asked.

"I'm sorry; it's just what makes you think it's Reggie?" Jughead asked, still thinking it's funny since he knows who the father is.

"What makes you think that it's not?" Betty asked him back and they all turn their heads to Jughead including Veronica, who held her breath, not knowing what he is going to say.

"Umm," he paused as he was thinking of the right answer to the question without looking like he knows who the father is.

"It's not Reggie's," Veronica quickly said.

"It's not?" Betty and Kevin said in unison as their heads turn to her. "Then who's baby daddy?" Kevin asked.

"It doesn't matter," she shakes her head. "Whoever he is, he's out of the picture."

"Have you told the father?" Jughead asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter if I told him or not okay," she sounds pissed. "Because I don't think he needs to know, we're not together, and if I just end the pregnancy, he won't even know," she adds.

"Don't you think at least him deserve to know?" Jughead raised up his voice. Now he is mad at her with her sudden decision because this was not her plan earlier.

"Why do you even care?" Veronica replied and Jughead groans and rolled his eyes at her.

Kevin and Betty just looked at them both with puzzling looks, "hey you guys chill," Betty react to the situation.

"First, thing first," Betty stopped them. "V, are you serious about killing the baby?" Betty asked. "And secondly, why are you even mad? It's not your decision to make." She said to Juggie. "V?" Betty asked again, waiting for an answer.

Veronica nods slowly, still looking sad, "well, I'm not killing it, it's not even a baby yet. It's still probably nothing."

"How long are you?" Betty asked.

"I don't know B, and it doesn't matter, can you please let this go," she hissed.

"What is your problem?" Betty asked as she finally ticked off. "Do you know worried we are when we found out about it? We did not confront you because maybe we thought you would need time to tell us something like this and you didn't. And now we're finding out that you are not even going to tell us and wants to kill a baby that we all have no idea who's the father is?" she blurted out.

"Hey Betty," Jughead reached for her hand. "Calm down." He said as he sees tears shimmered in her eyes. He can't believe how bad the situation is right now and how Veronica has no way out of this. She's stuck in the booth with her friends that won't let this go until she tells them the truth.

Tears ran down her cheeks, she can't believe that she need to face this right now with all her friends pressuring her, to tell the truth, that will make them hate her.

Veronica started crying, "Everything is just fucked up right now. Sleeping with him was a huge mistake and I'm trying so hard not to hurt anybody right now. If you guys just let it go, everything will just go back to the way things were and you guys won't hate me for it." She explains sobbing.

"What are you saying, V?" Betty asked hesitantly. Betty sort of already has a guess on who's the father is and she just can't believe it. "Is it Archie's, V?" Betty guessed.

Veronica sobs get louder and thank god that the diner was empty and Reggie and his friends left because it would be a very dramatic situation to see her crying like that.

"It was a mistake," she cries. "And I'm so sorry B," she pleads.

Betty is still in shock with and just looking at Veronica in disbelieve.

"Now, you know why this is hard for me to tell you guys. And plus he's with Valerie now, and I just can't let our stupid summer mistake ruin everything; our friendship, his relationship and our future," she confessed.

"Wow," Kevin said.

Betty is still silent, her expression hardened looking at Veronica. Betty is still in her disbelieve mode staring at Veronica while she continues crying. At the sight of Veronica crying made her heart, breaks. As much as feeling so betrayed by Veronica for sleeping with her crush, the feelings of sympathy for Veronica as she's crying overcomes the feeling betrayed.

She was really sad and miserable and she never saw Veronica in such state. Betty then thinks about what she been through to be hiding all of this from her friends but she just couldn't take everything right now.

Betty slide out from the booth, "B, where are you going?" Kevin asks.

She let out a sharp breath, "I need air," she said as she walked out of the diner.

* * *

Betty couldn't say anything of how she felt at the moment, to Veronica or her friends when she found out what happen. All she can do is write in her diary of how the day went and how the information affected her.

Betty bumped into Archie when she's on her way home; he said 'hey' and she just ignores it. She just couldn't see his face or hear his voice at the moment. Anger is all she felt for him right now and betrayal. Archie did not betray her; she knows that but it feels like it. Plus, knowing that Veronica is facing the consequences to both of their action and knowing he is happy and couldn't take his face off his new girlfriend made it worse.

Betty heard a knock on her window, and she turns around to find the most unexpected person that would be outside her window. She walked to her window and smiles the thought of someone knocking on her window; it feels like in the movies.

She turns the lock on her window and opened it, "Hello Juliet," he says.

Betty eyebrows furrowed as her mouth curved into a smile, "what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," he said. "Can I come in?" he asks.

"Yeah sure," she said as she opened her window wider. "Why don't you use the front door? And where do you even get the ladder?"

"First, I know if I knock on your door, your mom wouldn't let me in," he said. "Second, I found the ladder at Archie's place, so I borrowed it," he adds.

"My parents are not home and borrowing without telling them is called stealing," she points out.

"I'm gonna give the ladder back and that's borrowing," he smirks.

Betty rolled her eyes, "okay funny boy, why are you here?" she said as she walked to her bed.

"It's about what happen earlier," he said. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't want to talk about it," she said when she heard a notification on her phone. She picked up her phone and rolled her eyes when she sees the contact name.

"Look who texted me?" she said as she opens her text.

"Who?" he asks and Betty walked closer to him and hold her phone in his face. "Oh, Archie, what does he want?"

"He's asking if I'm okay and if I was mad at him over something he had no idea about," she said.

"What did you do to make him think that?"

Betty raised her brows, "Well, after what I just found out, I was mad. So, when he said hey when I'm on my way home, I ignored him."

"Don't you think it's a little bit unfair for you to be mad at him?"

"And why is that?"

"Because it's not like he cheated on you or anything, you guys are not even together romantically,"

"You think I don't know that?" she yells. "I know that we have nothing but I have feelings for him and how am I supposed to react and feel when I found out that my best friend that I'm in love with slept with the only girlfriend that I have," she makes a point.

"You cannot be mad at someone just because that person doesn't like you back Betty," he pointed out. "And you can't blame Veronica. Yes, sleeping with Archie was sort of wrong knowing that you are in love with him but Kevin told me that you made it very clear that you're over Archie before summer."

"Okay fine, I did say that and I know that what happened is not their fault but, that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be sad and pissed on what happened. I never expect something like this would happen," she said as she wraps her arms around herself.

"I'm so sorry, it's just you know, Veronica values her friendship with you so much and that's why she's not with Archie. Archie told me how devastated he was when she rejected him," he explained. "Sometimes, Betts, having a best friend is better than having a boyfriend."

Betty's body stiffened at the remark and Jughead could see the tears shone in her eyes.

"Betty," he walked closer to her, "I'm sorry if anything I said hurt you,"

Betty, she squeezed her eyes shut as she was fighting back tears. "Don't," she said. She knows that everything Jughead said was right, and she doesn't know why his words hit her and give her all these emotions. _Is it guilt? anger? disappointment?_ she's not sure anymore.

Jughead then, pulls Betty into a hug, "hey," she tries to calm her down. "I'm sorry," he whispered as she rubs her back to keep her from crying.

* * *

Veronica is trying to read the book but her mind is lost in space, she keeps reading the same line again and again. Then, she heard a knock on her bedroom door, "come in," she said, expecting her mom to walk in. The door pushed open and she did not expect who it was.

It was Betty.

"Betty," Veronica said as she got up. "How do you get in the apartment?" Veronica asked, surprised. She put down her book and turn her attention to her friend.

"Your mom let me in," Betty explained and she couldn't get her eyes off Veronica's face of how puffy it looks due to a lot of crying. "Look I came here to say I'm sorry V, I over reacted and I know you did not mean for any of this to happen and I forgive you," she said.

Veronica is still surprised that Betty would even forgive her after what happen. She had betrayed her and she didn't expect that it would be easy for her to let it go.

"How?" Veronica said.

"How what?" Betty asked awkwardly.

"How can you easily forgive me after I betrayed you," she said.

"It wasn't fair, for me to be mad at you when Archie is not even mine in the first place. Plus I told you, I was over him before summer, how could you have known that I still have feelings for him," she explained.

"Thank you, B," she said in the saddest and grateful tone. "Look, you're my best friend and I still want to be a part of your life and I can't lose you," she said as she walked closer to Betty.

Betty smiled, "you make it so hard for me to be mad at you," she said as she pulls Veronica into a hug.

Betty looked over at the book Veronica reading, she did not expect that she will be reading that book. "What to expect when you're expecting huh?" she pointed out.

"That's nothing, I found it in one of the mom's shelves, probably my mom's old book and I just read It.," she explained. "It's nothing really; I'm still going with my decision."

"To abort it?" Betty said in disbelief. "It's a baby, V. I can't believe you're considering it," she said disappointingly. "This is so not you; if I were in this kind of situation you would talk me out of it."

"What do you expect Betty," she turns around and sits on her bed. "Yeah, I would talk you out of it, but now that this thing happened to me, I have done a lot of thinking and I cannot do this alone," she said.

"Have you told Archie about this? Because he deserves to know if he got you into this mess. At least you guys could make the decisions together." She said.

"I was planning to tell him today," she sighs in sadness. "But then I saw him kissing Valerie in the music room and I just can't, okay."

"Jughead told me everything." She admits. "I know that the only reason that Archie is with Valerie is because you rejected him. Archie was devastated and he told Jughead," She said.

"How could I B? Risking everything with you, I value our friendship more over a boy and besides we promise not to let a boy come between us," she cried. "I just can't."

"So, you do actually want to be with him as much as he wanted to be with you," Betty pointed out and Veronica remained silent.

"It doesn't matter, okay." She shrugs it off. "What matters is that I'm glad that we're still friends." She said. "And after all of this, we can put everything behind like it never happen." She said.

* * *

"Okay, we need a plan." Betty suddenly comes up to Jughead, with his head still in his locker.

Jughead took out a book out of his locker and turns to Betty, "a simple hello would be nice," he chuckled.

"We need to make a plan now before it changes the lives of the people that we care about," she said in one breath.

"Betts, calm down." Jughead chuckled as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "Now tell me what is really going on."

"I just found out that apparently, Veronica might be in love with Archie and she just won't admit it. They like each other so much and they can't be together because of me."

Jughead nods, "obviously," he said the words carefully.

"And because of that Veronica refuse to tell Archie about the baby and she is about to get an appointment today," Betty continues.

"To get rid of the baby?" Jughead whispered and Betty nods.

"Then, what's your plan?"

"And that's why I'm here, I need a plan. And I can't make a plan all by myself right know because I don't know what's right because I still in the process trying to digest what just happen in these couple few days."

"We need to tell Archie then, about the baby he deserve to know,"

"The thing is, I promise Veronica that I won't say a word to Archie about this," Betty says.

"Then let me tell him then, I did not make any promises to Veronica about this,"

"Hmmm," Betty scrunch her nose.

Jughead raised his brows, "you got a better plan?"

"I want a plan where Archie would find out from her and not from us, sort of plan," she said.

* * *

Archie was writing his song in the music room during lunch hour when two of his best friend rushed in the room and locked the door behind them.

"Hey guys," he smiles as his whole face lit up. "Why are you guys here?" he asks.

Betty pulled a chair and took a seat in front him.

"We need to talk."

"Oh okay," Archie raised his eyebrows.

"What we are about to tell you here is very important and you just need to do it or else it's like life or death kind of thing," Jughead said.

"Oh okay, what it is?" he laughs.

"Wait, before we tell you the important thing, I've got a question that I'm dying to ask. Are you and Valerie a thing?" Betty asked. "Are you guys like a couple now?"

"What?" Archie chuckles "Me and Valerie, we're just friends. She's been helping me with my music,"

"Dude, if making out with your friends while helping out with music is a thing, and then don't count me in," Jughead pointed out.

"What are you talking about," his brows knitted.

"We know you have been making out with Valerie in this very room,"

"I only kissed her once and that meant nothing, it was spur in the moment thing,"

"Are you sure Archie?"

"I'm not into her like that, I'm really into someone else." He states.

Assuming that the person is Veronica; Betty and Jughead made an eye contact, signaling now they are more than sure that Archie deserves to know what's going on with Veronica.

"Good then," Jughead replied.

"What's good?" Archie asked.

Betty looked Archie in the eye, "Well, we want you to find Veronica, Archie. You need to find her before school ends. She has something really important that she needs to tell you," Betty strictly said. "Find her."

"What's going on? You guys are scaring me."

"Just find her dude, before school ends." Jughead sigh to his best friend cluelessness. "We cannot tell you why because we can't, so—goodbye then," he said as he turned around. "Let's go, Betts, I'm starving."

"Find her okay?" Betty reminds him again before she leaves.

* * *

Archie could not stop thinking of why he needs to find Veronica before the school ends. They told him like it was serious and he is worried and curious; he couldn't focus during the last period thinking about it.

So, after school, Archie grabbed his things and look for Veronica because they don't have the last period class together. Archie found her grabbed her things quickly in her locker and walks to the school's main door.

Instead of stopping her from walking out the school door, Archie followed her. Somehow Archie figured that something fishy is happening because she was alone and in a hurry mode, trying to avoid any contact with people.

Veronica started off on her usual walk home, but then she took a random right then left turn. Archie was confused and he couldn't grasp what's happening.

And he was very scared.

Because Veronica just walked into a Planned Parenthood facility.

 _Why would she be here?_

 _She couldn_ _'_ _t be pregnant_ _…_ _could she?_

 _And if she was, was she planning to never tell him about it?_

 _And is she planning to kill an innocent baby?!_ He thought.

He had to figure out what was going on. Archie went to the place and slammed the door behind him.

How could these entire people be killing a baby?! He screams in his head. The place made him feel so uncomfortable.

His jaw tightened when she sees veronica filling the form.

"Veronica?! What are you doing here?!"

The Raven haired girl turns slowly around and her heart dropped.

"Ar-archie?"

* * *

 **Positive Reviews means a lot to me. So, thank youuuuu! I'm so glad that there are people that actually like the story and thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
